1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an elliptical exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional elliptical exercise apparatus includes a frame 1, a pair of cranks 2 disposed pivotally on a rear end of the frame 1, a pair of front links 3 disposed on a front end of the frame 1, and a pair of foot links 4 mounted with pedals 401. Each of the foot links 4 is interconnected pivotally between the corresponding crank 2 and the corresponding front link 3.
Referring to FIG. 2, a second conventional elliptical exercise apparatus includes a frame 5, a pair of cranks 6 disposed pivotally on a front end portion of the frame 5, a pair of rollers 7 disposed movably on a rear end portion of the frame 5, and a foot link 8 mounted with a pedal 801. Each of the foot links 8 is interconnected pivotally between the corresponding crank 6 and the corresponding roller 7.
During exercise using the first and second conventional elliptical exercise apparatuses, each of the pedals 401, 801 moves along an elliptical path. Since the rotating radius of each of the cranks 3, 6 is fixed, the major and minor axes of the elliptical paths traveled by the pedals 401, 801 are short, thereby resulting in a poor exercising effect. To obtain a better exercising effect, the cranks 2, 6 may be lengthened. However, this increases the volumes of the exercise apparatuses.